This invention relates to the art of cooking and is especially concerned with wok cooking adapted for both oriental and western modes of woking.
Cooking with a conventional wok has numerous advantages, as are well known, especially for stir frying, braising, and the like. However, the conventional wok has a rounded bottom, which makes it difficult to use the wok on a flat gas range burner grid or an electric range heating unit, or on a charcoal grill, and the like, which are conventionally flat for supporting conventional western mode flat-bottomed cooking utensils.